User talk:ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the VeggieTales Madame Blueberry page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Wow, I wasn't expecting to see anyone here! I'm E44, and I welcome you to the barren Woody Woodpecker Wiki! E44: HMU, or . 04:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) So, do you have an idea on how we should proceed? I'm all ears. E44: HMU, or . 22:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) No problems here. Adoption? Sure, sounds great! Are you going to ask for Bureaucrat, too? 'Cause I'd love to co-administrate with ya. ;) E44: HMU, or . 16:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I think they're going to give me bureaucrat rights as well as admin. I'll make sure to make yah an admin once this goes through! :) ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 16:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Glad you liked that! Hey, I'm going on the wiki chatroom. Wanna come? Yeah, of course! I'd love to help! E44: HMU, or . 05:11, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Hello buddy! CalzoneManiac (talk) 23:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) A little more help It's me, just wanna help... because this wiki looks like it needs the fashion police. How many edits to adminship? I'll do it in a jiffy. -Adventuretimegurl123 i wanna know if rob paulsen had voiced the clone of woody woodpecker from the episode two woodys no waiting? please find out if rob paulsen did voiced woody woodpecker's clone from the episode two woodys no waiting? Jesus Acosta i wanna know if frank welker had been in the new woody woodpecker show? Ellis 21:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I love Woody Woodpecker as much as you do. I want to be an admin on the wiki and help. can you please add the image of tweaky as a wish fairy from knothead and splinter episode wishful thinking? when he's flapping his wish fairy wings Don't mind me, just slapping some unsigned templates on your talk page. Looks like some fun stuff happened while I was away. I'm almost sorry I missed it. Anyway, yeah, just making my rounds. Lemme know when/if we get a new game plan for this place. Always your liege, E44: HMU, or . 21:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC) So I was thinking of haveing transcripts posted on all the new Woody woodpecer show epsodes such as bad weather, Wishful Thinking, etc and that was to name a few even the corny epsodes Redgrape404 (talk) 22:36, March 26, 2015 (UTC)sincealey Isaac New Woodpecker Show/Epsode Transcripts where are you on posting the transcripts on The New Woody Woodpecker Show epsodes Isaac.nimmo (talk) 18:35, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Isaac Nimmo